User talk:BlazeSeed366
Avingnon (talk) 08:17, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Multiple edits Hey, please use the preview button instead of making multiple edits to pages. Thanks. --Shockstorm (talk) 09:03, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Advice Excuse me Blaze. Just letting you know that you should always remember when adding episodes on people and Pokémon's biographies, you have to add the link. And you have to add the é when typing "Pokémon". I know you're doing your best, but take your time while editing.--Jokeman20 (talk) 17:00, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Edit When making an edit on the appearance section on any character that has anime, game or Adventures counterpart, you need to copy that section and place it to the respective sections of those counterpart pages. In this case, Clair, Clair (anime) and Clair (Adventures) had to be updated as well. Energy ''X'' 14:03, September 13, 2016 (UTC) iPokémon If you want to know what Pokémon you are this week, enter here. Today is the last day to enter. --Rai 水 (talk) 15:19, September 22, 2016 (UTC) Edit When writing biographies, mind to write them in the past tense rather than in the present tense. Energy ''X'' 10:39, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Edit Mind that personalities are for main characters' Pokémon (like Serena's Braixen, Clemont's Chespin etc.). Otherwise, how would the rule be defined if that has to be applied to other pages, like Sawyer's Aegislash, Sawyer's Salamence etc.? Energy ''X'' 12:23, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey There! I know this is a bit unorthodox, but I have been having trouble getting in touch with you on the old Monster Rancher Wiki. Did you realize that we are building a new wiki for that franchise? If you have information about the anime show, I would love for you to share it with us! http://monster-rancher.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Anime_Series Dan Zhano McGary (talk) 06:32, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Edit Mind that a lot of the trivia you wrote was worthless and not notable. Also, when writing the biography of a character or Pokémon, use past, not present tense. Energy ''X'' 11:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :Also, if there's something that is occasionally specific to the English dub or Japanese version, such as who narrates the title card, make sure to mention whether it's the dub or Japanese version you were watching in your trivia edit (such as "In the dub..."), rather than leaving it unsourced. In this case, since the character who narrates the title card is Misty in both the Japanese version and dub, I made an edit to the page to specify that (because I made a quick search on YouTube for a video of the dub, and took a quick peek at the Japanese version at the part where the title card sequence plays, and listened to who narrated the title card). PokémonGamer 02:56, June 1, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I've noticed that, and I can translate for this wiki, so it's obvious that I've read the TV-kun magazine issue page recently released. PokémonGamer 13:05, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please use references, by typing , to point out in which episode a character/Pokémon appeared in. Energy ''X'' 14:16, September 14, 2017 (UTC) :Also, the reason why that user has SM042 up is because that episode aired three days ago. SM043-SM045 has yet to air, and I believe a week break might be coming up after SM043 (there's always rumors and speculation however) and I do guess that they'll stop using the updated version of the first theme starting from SM044 but have yet to confirm this. :On wikis, we generally however do cite a source for the episode even if we've watched it - it helps others navigate to the references section to figure out what episode something happened in, Phineas and Ferb Wiki for example does this by quoting the name of the episode something happened in. There's also ways to watch TXN/TX Network which broadcasts its channels throughout the country or if you don't live in the country, there's still plenty of methods to watch TV Tokyo, and the live streams online tend to be minutes behind. :PokémonGamer 11:05, September 17, 2017 (UTC) SM043 Pokénchi teaser I'm not one of those interested in doing theories of upcoming episodes, although sometimes an episode has a basic twist that I can make a simple theory of it, but that's it. And if you want to watch the Pokénchi teasers, they air at Sunday on the Pokénchi/Pokémon House Gathering? program, and you may view the announcements here, although pocketmonsters.net is usually lazy to add them until they're just days from airing. Those teasers air at 8:27-8:28 AM on Sunday, or if you live in another country, they'll air at what your time is in your time zone. So YouTube isn't exactly an exclusive source of them, and they're not officially called "second previews", that's just a fan designation used commonly in the English speaking fandom mainly on YouTube - a Serebii mod calls it "an idiotic term used by YouTube people who have no idea what the heck they're talking about", and I never see the Japanese speaking fandom (which I am also somewhat apart of as well) calling it 「二番目 次回予告」 or anything similar. They usually call it something along the lines of 「ポケんちによる 次回予告」. Anyhow, that's what time it airs and when, in case you want to watch it right away, as YouTube is usually minutes and hours away from someone recording it from their TV and uploading it, so it's not an exclusive source, in case you want to know when those teasers air for future episodes that will air on a certain week. PokémonGamer 16:36, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, the only thing with subs is that they take liberties sometimes, so the reference to "he" or "she" - if they reference that kind of thing, it's best to ask me before assuming that confirms the gender, because the lack of commonly used gender pronouns in Japanese. If you can watch TV Tokyo or can watch any of the affiliate channels, you can watch the episodes live as I've been doing for years. PokémonGamer 09:51, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Editing Since you have proven yourself adept at adding plots and writing biographies, you should continue on with such work onwards, onto following episodes. Also, please note that Pokémon is spelled with "é", not "e". Energy ''X'' 20:23, September 21, 2017 (UTC) :Also, those subs (the non-pocketmonsters ones) have errors in them occasionally because they are done by people who do not know Japanese and are done by pure guesswork (i.e., the subber making likely inaccurate guesses at what's being said without knowing) and machine translation. Although since I am able to access all the latest episodes legally through the Japanese Hulu service (and yeah, Hulu is only offered within America, Japan, and US territories, and the Japanese service has the original Japanese version of the Pocket Monsters anime, and the episodes are also legally available on amazon.co.jp via Amazon Video Prime (although Amazon doesn't post episodes until the day after the next episode because they want to verify that the episode shown in the preview will be next in the playlist in case any episodes get banned). If there are any translation errors in the subs, I will remind you, and I don't use them because I have a good level of knowledge on the Japanese language, way better than the majority of users on the wiki, to the point where I can speak perfectly with a Japanese accent and read the script of the language without fail, and I don't trust the subs because they may take several liberties and tend to arrive to misleading conclusions on what a character's saying that is not what the character actually says, otherwise the subs tend to be very useful, and that's only to say if they have any outright mistranslated term you don't recognize (like "Magician's Fruit", "Twilight Form", "owner of the lagoon", etc.), then you may ask me on those. :Apart from that, keep up with the work on writing the summaries, as it's always best to have the ones up to date with the current episode. I can translate certain things (i.e., puns for example) in a way that is way more comprehensible than Serebii or pocketmonsters, as sites like those tend to stretch out translations to be longer than what it naturally sounds like in Japanese (I've shortened such translations before) or may have translations that can only be understood to the extremely small minority of native/fluent English speaking fans who know Japanese to any level (like me for example). PokémonGamer 23:36, September 21, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please use the "é" letter. Just simply copy it from the Pokémon word, which is basically found in nearly every article. Energy ''X'' 15:48, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :You'd be better off writing the plot for SM044, from whatever source you can find the episode from. Energy ''X'' 18:20, October 5, 2017 (UTC) We'll I'll try watching that episode because i'm not a fan on the Japanese version of it. I was waiting the whole English Dub of the series. --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 02:52, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Well, you can try watching a sub, but I can't guarantee it's correct because they have mistranslated things before such as mishearing 傘/かさ (umbrella) as 母さん/かあさん (mother; referring to Maamane's) for SM029 - if there's any mistranslations in the subs, I can watch the latest episodes legally on the Japanese Hulu service as Hulu is also offered in Japan and I subscribe to Japan's service. Since I have a good handle of knowledge on the language, I can help correct any possible mistranslations that may occur in the subs. PokémonGamer 03:19, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Biography As said before, please use past tense when writing biographies. Energy ''X'' 11:16, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Hey, If you have some free time, could you please write the episode plot for SM038 since you're adept at writing episode plots and biographies. I will help with the proofreading. Silent Songbird (talk) 13:03, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Edit Please do not write content from the previews. This is because the episode has not aired yet and is too early to say anything. Also, can you do the plot for the last two episodes, so I can review the text? Energy ''X'' 17:48, October 19, 2017 (UTC) :Good to see you are adding those plots, and would even encourage you to continue on. Just mind that some terms are inconsistent: *Most, if not all, characters mention Rotom Pokédex as "Rotom", not "Rotom Pokédex". *Releasing means that the character has set their Pokémon loose and are no longer their trainer. You can write "character sends Pokémon". *Finally, please shorten down some sentences. Some of them should be split into two or more. Energy ''X'' 10:30, October 23, 2017 (UTC) Plot Was hoping you could continue on with writing episode plots onwards (from SM047). Since you do have the knack to write the summaries. Energy ''X'' 23:09, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Reply I saw your message on Energy X talk page & remember to signature so he knows who sent the message, Anyway the user Pug1320 has be blocked for doing that so you know. Feel free to message ThePokemonGamer so he can see whatever happening in message okay? Remember he to is a active administrative user so he too can block inappropriate user's okay. : So you know as such if needed feel free to message me as well i'll get intouch whoever's active as administrative user alright so you know.Trainer Micah (talk) 15:58, December 12, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks for noticing, and yes I saw the part with the sexual content that user inserted and read it myself, and I was going to go block that user, but that user has been blocked by Lordranged7 already. Thanks for reporting it however. PokémonGamer 17:56, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Vandalism The edit was reverted already. No need to pay so much attention about it. Just report something is wrong and that's about it. Energy ''X'' 20:24, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Pokémon Go I don't really have much experience with that issue so I don't know what to advise, though I believe there are enough users here who play Pokémon Go. I've played it earlier this year, but I'm not really interested in it that much anymore as it doesn't really have a story and plot and a conclusion that it leads up to so I'm not really interested in it that much - the game as I know it is just about raising stats, that's it which is why I don't really have all much interest in it. PokémonGamer 19:41, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Reply Noted and blocked. However, you should also note to use template when adding things from the preview of an episode that didn't air yet. Energy ''X'' 11:09, January 2, 2018 (UTC) Edit Any reason why you continuously edit the plot? Why not making just one edit with all the plot? Energy ''X'' 11:49, February 22, 2018 (UTC) It's really hard too, Energy X. I could make with all the plot if I can type with a laptop along with the Youtube. But typing on mobile is really tough so I make the video stop and write everything happened in that episode. BlazeSeed366 (talk) 13:18, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Typing on mobile sounds awfully hard. Why not typing on computer, then? It's faster and more reliable. Energy ''X'' 14:04, February 22, 2018 (UTC) Block The user has been blocked by the Fandom staff already. Energy ''X'' 10:15, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Voices You cannot just guess through process of elimination in the credits, because that's just speculation as other voice actors could sound similar and a bizarre chance can come up that would make such assumptions wrong. I remember when another user on here added an actor for a character (a season 18 voice actor) that turned out to be wrong. Unlike the Japanese voice actors which usually go throughout the whole animated series, the English version's voice actors in the seasons are not credited. The only proof we accept for English voice actors is if a voice actor who is suspected to be the actor confirms that they voiced a certain character, or if you can contact the voice director and have them pass to you a cast list that confirms the voices for the characters. The voice director as Lisa Ortiz, and a user on here and Bulbapedia (BigDocFan, goes here by "User:Joe Crammond" now) can contact her by email for cast lists. If you do not have confirmation explicitly saying who voiced what, or you can't (or refuse to) contact the voice director or voice actors via social media or email, please do not guess whatever the characters' voice actors are based on process of elimination of the ending credits. And yes, the first episodes of season 21 are available on other sites, as other countries have aired or released them. PokémonGamer 16:17, March 17, 2018 (UTC) Edit Well, I know about WWE as I frequently watch it. The trivia, however, sounds a bit too far-fetched to me hence the undo. --Silent Songbird (talk) 16:19, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Edit Why did you leave so many details in the episode plot? Even if you edit on the phone (which is still not advisable for these kind of edits), it is still no excuse to do a poor job. Energy ''X'' 01:00, December 26, 2018 (UTC)